Xingfa Hausen
Xingfa Hausen is the twelfth head of the Hausen House, a God House located in District 6, where he has been the Head for well over ten years. He is the father of Xing-lu Hausen who superseded him ten years ago, but whose reign was brief and he (Xingfa) returned to power soon after his son's death. Etymology 'Xing fa' can have more than one meaning in Chinese. One possible meaning is 'acceptable/okay/all right method'. 'Haus' is German for 'house'. Appearance Physical appearance Xingfa appears to have changed little over the space of ten years, appearing old and frail (moving with the aid of a walking stick), possibly being in his fifties or sixties. Xingfa has an oval-shaped face with a pointy nose, a small mouth with marionette lines, and small eyes. His hair is light-coloured, and reaches his mid-back, tied in a ponytail, with a full fringe, and longer bangs at each side of his face. As he is a noble it can be guessed he has fair skin. He bears a resemblance to his son Castor, mainly the nose and hair colour.Kapitel 31: as Castor's mother, Lady Hausen, has black hair, Castor must have gotten the rusty colour of his hair from his father. Clothing He wears a thick, ankle-length overcoat, with a large neck-guard, and embroidery on the chest. Over this he wears a crochet cape, and a scarf. Personality Xingfa first appeared to be kind and polite, but was later revealed to be a suspicious and calculating person, ordering his subordinates to kill Teito. When his son was alive, he was shown to be a rather cold person. However, he does have a caring side, as shown when he broke down and told Xinglu that he could not let him die. Relationships With his family Xing-lu Hausen: In an effort to train his son to be Head of the household, Xingfa remained largely indifferent to him, acting more like a teacher than a parent. In the aftermath of the Raggs War, Xingfa showed he truly did care for his son, despite his initial apathy, as he broke down before him telling his son he could not let him die. Xingfa remained desperate, willing to kill Razette to spare his son's life. Lady Hausen: Xingfa's relationship with his wife has not been shown in much detail, but they seemed to have a good relationship. Xinglu said that 'Mother belongs to Father', and Xinga appeared to be sad that he couldn't do anything to save his wife. Others Seilan: Xingfa adopted Seilan many years before the series start, and Seilan is respectful and loyal towards him. '''Razette: '''Xingfa apparently did not care for Razette, and was willing to kill her to spare his son's life. History Xingfa's past is mostly unknown but he most likely inherited the title of Head after his father, being born into the affluent Hausen family. His childhood is not mentioned but in adulthood he married a noblewoman, whose name is unknown, and would later have a child by her, naming this child Xing-lu Hausen. At one point, Xingfa took Seilan into his care. Xingfa made an effort to shield his son from criticism, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him, and as a result, his son often felt neglected. When the Raggs War broke out, it was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Xingfa's son, Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen House was too offered. Xingfa was outraged, and proposed that Razette change her face to his son's and take his place in the sacrifice. Xing-lu refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Xing-lu stood in front of her as Xingfa sliced, the sword cutting Xing-lu instead of Razette. Xing-lu would later die from his injuries, and Xingfa became head of the House once again, a position he has held ever since. Appearances Manga Synopsis Hausen House Xingfa is first introduced when Teito Klein arrives at the Hausen House looking to receive the cursed ticket, where he welcomes Teito warmly and gives him a change of clothes- the clothes of his son, Xing-lu Hausen. The following morning, Xingfa invites Teito to dine with him. As Teito eats Xingfa tells Teito he knows he has been trained to kill as he can smell blood on him. Teito simply replies that Xingfa smells of blood too, and then presents the evidence of the attack (as Teito was attacked the night before) to him. Xingfa looks on as Teito tells him the attacker will help him find the Cursed Ticket. A poisoned meal Following the meal, Xingfa overhears his servants taking about how they poisoned his (Teito's) food. However, Teito noticed and did not eat it all. Xingfa admonishes his servants for engaging in such risky behaviour; as Teito's death will alarm the Bishop that came with him. The servants quickly apologise, and Xingfa tells them they must stop Teito getting to Seele. When Teito defeats the Wars that was used in the trap and receives the ticket, Xingfa is shocked to hear that Teito is the son of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and then lets him leave, giving him a final warning that the path he takes,"is filled with venomous snakes", referring to the Barsburg Imperial Army. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Nobility Category:Alive Category:Parents